Squirmy (Wormy parody)
by toonboydangamerdude17
Summary: Based on 'Wormy'. We don't own anything else.


Plot Summary: Based on_ Wormy_. We don't own anything else.

Narrator: Ah, Twilight Sparkle is going outta town and has asked Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie to do a little pet-sitting for her.

Inside the castle bedroom, are a few animals in cages and jars.

Pinkie Pie: "Pet-sitting? won't that hurt them?"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie walk up to a bird cage.

Narrator: Perhaps she should have asked somepony else.

Pinkie Pie whistles at the bird.

Rainbow Dash: "Wow, Pinkie Pie, I didn't know you spoke bird."

Pinkie Pie: "No, that's animal language, Rainbow Dash."

Twilight Sparkle puts a big sack down.

Twilight Sparkle: "Okay, fillies, this here is Chirpy's food, feed her twice a day."

Rainbow Dash: This whole sack?

Twilight Sparkle: "No, just 1 cup's worth."

The 3 of them walk over to a cricket.

Twilight Sparkle: "This here's my cricket."

The cricket makes chirping sounds.

Twilight Sparkle: "He's saying "hello" to you, isn't he adorable?"

Rainbow Dash: "Sorry, but I don't speak Italian."

Twilight Sparkle: "And this here's Mr. Snakey."

She holds up the snake that has a mouse in his stomach.

Rainbow Dash: "What's that lump in his stomach?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Well, that's his dinner."

Rainbow Dash pokes at it, and the mouse moves.

Twilight Sparkle: "Well, I guess that's it, I gotta go."

She walks off with asuitcase.

Twilight Sparkle: "I'll see you fillies in a couple of days."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: "Bye, Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash notices a green caterpillar in a jar.

Rainbow Dash: [gasps in alarm] "Wait, you forgot about this pet!"

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, that's only Squirmy, he doesn't eat much."

She walks out.

Rainbow Dash: "Look at him, Pinkie Pie, isn't he wonderful? hey, little critter."

Pinkie Pie: "Kitchie-kitchie koo, koo."

Rainbow Dash: "Aw look, isn't he just precious? let's take him out to play."

Cut to Rainbow Dash playing hide and seek and counting…

Rainbow Dash: "998, 999, 1000, ready or not, here I come!"

Rainbow Dash turns around and takes the table cloth off Pinkie Pie's head.

Pinkie Pie: "You found me."

They both look for Squirmy, who is on a leaf.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: "There you are."

The scene cuts to them hiding behind a maple tree, and Squirmy pops out right behind it.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: "He found us!"

They both begin laughing their heads off.

_**A friend is a friend,**_

**'**_**til the end of the end **_

_**that's forever and a day **_

_**stay by your side**_

_**won't hear me say goodbye**_

_**come what may**_

'_**cause that's what friends do**_

_**that's what friends do**_

'_**cause that's what friends do.**_

'_**that's what friends do**_

'_**cause that's what friends do**_

'_**that's what friends do **_

'_**cause that's what friends do….**_

Pinkie Pie: "Gosh, Rainbow Dash, I don't want today to end forever."

Rainbow Dash: "I know, Pinkie Pie, days like today only come once, maybe twice in a lifetime, savor every single minute, and it's all thanks to Squirmy, I made this for Squirmy, [Rainbow Dash puts a 'Best Friend for Life' ribbon on Wormy] our new best friend for life, [Rainbow Dash puts Squirmy back in his jar.] until tomorrow, new best friend for life, don't be depressed, little buddy, we'll be back first thing in the morning for some fun and excitement."

Pinkie Pie: "Why must the sun set on this perfect day? sleep well, Squirmy."

Pinkie Pie begins crying and weeping just as they both walk off.

Rainbow Dash: "Aw, don't be depressed, Pinkie Pie, It's only until tomorrow."

Day time turns into night time. Ominous music plays just as Squirmy makes a cocoon and turns into a monarch butterfly.

Cut to morning time when Rainbow Dash wakes up.

Rainbow Dash: "Here I come, Squirmy!"

Pinkie Pie pops up outta Rainbow Dash's dresser drawer.

Pinkie Pie: "Me too!"

They both run off to Twilight Sparkle's place.

Pinkie Pie: "And then we're gonna play tag, and then we're gonna color and then we're gonna build a house of cards!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: We're back, Squirmy! Squirmy, Squirmy!"

Pinkie Pie holds up the jar with the monarch butterfly_._

Pinkie Pie: "Squirmy? where's Squirmy? what's that thing?"

Rainbow Dash: "He's gotta be in here."

Rainbow Dash opens up the jar, and the monarch butterfly flies right out on the lid.

Rainbow Dash: "I think something bad happened to Squirmy."

The best friend for life ribbon is still in the jar.

Pinkie Pie: "He left his "Best Friend for Life" ribbon behind."

The monarch butterfly flies right onto Rainbow Dash's nose.

Cut to a close-up on the monarch butterfly.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie scream in fear and panic, and run right behind the dining room table.

Pinkie Pie: "What is that thing?"

Rainbow Dash: I don't know, Pinkie Pie, but whatever it is, it must've eaten Squirmy!"

Pinkie Pie: [In tear drops] "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Rainbow Dash: "Hurry, Pinkie Pie, we need to make a run for the door!"

They begin running over to the exit, but the monarch butterfly flies right on the door.

Rainbow Dash: "NOOOOO! Pinkie Pie, he's blocking our only exit!"

They begin running backwards to the back of Twilight Sparkle's castle home.

Pinkie Pie: "Now what? we're trapped in here with that...that…best friend for life eater."

Rainbow Dash: "Let's not panic, we just need to stick together as always, remember, it's 2 against 1, right Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie?"

Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie Pie gone and the monarch butterfly flying around and begins screaming in fear and panic.

Rainbow Dash: "He's eaten Pinkie Pie!"

Rainbow Dash runs away and jumps right in a barrel with Pinkie Pie in it.

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie, you're alive!"

Pinkie Pie: "I am?"

Rainbow Dash: "Pinkie Pie, we can't leave this terrible monster in Twilight's castle home, it might eat Twilight's other pets!"

Pinkie Pie: "Or even worse, it might eat Twilight's pets."

Rainbow Dash: "No, it might eat Twilight, we've gotta get it outta here!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are hiding right behind the dining room table and Twilight Sparkle's telephone is in a jar to trap the monarch butterfly and the telephone begins ringing.

Pinkie Pie: "It's for you!"

The monarch butterfly begins flying by the jar.

Rainbow Dash: "It's working, he's gonna answer it."

But instead, the monarch butterfly just flies right past the jar and the lid closes.

Pinkie Pie: "Darn it."

Cut to Pinkie Pie on a plate with a green apple in her mouth.

Rainbow Dash: "You look pretty appetizing, Pinkie Pie, now just stay here and wait for the monster, I'll go get the net.

Rainbow Dash walks right off and the monarch butterfly begins flying by and lands right on Pinkie Pie's tail, which makes Pinkie Pie terrified.

Pinkie Pie: [whimpering in fear, spitting out the green apple] "Rainbow Dash, hurry up with that net!"

Rainbow Dash: "Hang on, Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow Dash searches through Twilight Sparkle's trunk for the net.

Pinkie Pie: "I really don't taste that good, Mr. Monster sir."

Squirmy crawls right down Pinkie Pie's head.

Pinkie Pie sees the monarch butterfly close-up and runs off. Rainbow Dash runs by with the net.

Rainbow Dash: "I'm coming, Pinkie Pie!"

Pinkie Pie goes right through the net, tearing it up, and crashing right into a tree.

Rainbow Dash sees the broken net just as Squirmy shows up.

Rainbow Dash: "No, Mr. Monster sir, please don't eat me, no, no, no, spare me, I don't taste good, no, no, no, please, wait just 1 minute.

Rainbow Dash takes out a magical container of magic bubbles and blows 1 magic bubble to get Squirmy stuck in it.

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, alright!"

Squirmy flies right outta the castle bedroom window, still in the magic bubble.

Pinkie Pie shuts the door right behind Squirmy.

Rainbow Dash: "We did it, Pinkie Pie, Twilight's gonna be so proud of us, we got that terrible monster outta her castle home, and best of all, her pets are safe and secure, 'cause that terrible creature is now...[Squirmy flies over tothe Sugarcube Corner]...HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE SUGARCUBE CORNER!"

They both run off.

Rainbow Dash: "It's going in the front, let's use the secret entrance."

They both go inside a big rock and appear right inside the Sugarcube Corner in another big rock.

They gasp in shock just as Squirmy flies towards Rarity and Big Macintosh, who are taking photos.

Rarity: "Alright, hold still."

Pinkie Pie: "He's gonna eat Rarity and Big Macintosh!"

They both jump at them.

Rainbow Dash: "HIT THE DIRT, BIG MACINTOSH!"

Rarity: "Say "cash machine."

Big Macintosh: "Cash Machine!"

Rarity takes the photo, and it reveals Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie jumping on top of Big Macintosh.

Big Macintosh: "What in tarnation is the meanin' of this, Rainbow Dash?!"

Rainbow Dash: "We're in horrible danger, there's a-a-a...a monster out there."

Big Macintosh: "Is he a payin' customer?"

Rainbow Dash: "Oh no, Big Macintosh, it doesn't wanna eat apple dumplin's, it wants to eat you!"

Pinkie Pie: [weeping] "Just like it ate Squirmy!"

Rarity: "Uh, Squirmy?"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie begin crying their eyes out.

Rainbow Dash: "Why? why? he was very young and brave."

Pinkie Pie: "I'll never forget you, Squirmy."

Rarity: "Well, if goofball theater's over, I'm just gonna take a look at this monster."

Squirmy flies in a bubble.

Rarity: "That's the monster?"

Pinkie Pie: "Pretty scary, right?"

Rainbow Dash: "A living nightmare!"

Rarity: "I should've known."

Rarity walks away

Rarity: "Well, that's it, I'm getting off the Crazy Express."

Big Macintosh: "Now just 'cause you fillies haven't seen a creature like this, doesn't mean it's dangerous."

Rainbow Dash: "We tried to warn them, I can't watch."

Rainbow Dash shuts her eyes.

Rarity: "Get a load of the spooky monster, [she laughs.] monster."

Big Macintosh: Aw, it looks harmless.

Rarity: "It's kind of adorable."

Big Macintosh: "It reminds me of cash."

Rarity: "Monster."

They both laugh 'til they see the monarch butterfly up close and personal.

Their teeth and eyes fall out and they both run away.

Rainbow Dash: "Rarity?"

Pinkie Pie: "Big Macintosh?"

Rainbow_ Dash_: [screams] "It ate them, and there it goes!"

Squirmy flies right outta the Sugarcube Corner.

Rainbow Dash: "1st Squirmy, then Rarity and Big Macintosh!"

Rainbow Dash has three wooden puppets for every single pony character.

Rainbow Dash: "That flying monster has eaten 3 pony friends too many. We must warn the others, evil has surfaced, the fate of Ponyville is in our hooves, Pinkie Pie, now let's go."

Pinkie Pie: "Okay, boss."

Pinkie Pie pushes a lever to make the tractor drive right outta the Sugarcube Corner.

Cut to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on the streets.

Rainbow Dash: "Okay, Pinkie Pie, now this is a very delicate situation, it must be treated with great care and sensitivity."

Pinkie Pie "Gotcha."

Rainbow Dash: "RUN, EVERYPONY, RUN!"

Pinkie Pie: "MONSTER ON THE LOOSE!"

Rainbow Dash: "MONSTER!"

Everypony runs away screaming in fear and panic.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie give 1 another big hooves up.

Cut to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie putting up a sign of the monarch butterfly saying "Beware" when a crowd of pony citizens runs by screaming in fear and panic.

Squirmy flies right by and Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hide right in the barrel, and bounce right off.

Cut to Rainbow Dash in the sky.

Pinkie Pie: _[using a megaphone]_ "Attention, Ponyville, there's a flying monster that's gonna eat you!"

Everypony screams in fear and panic and runs away.

Cut to Rainbow Dash waving her right front hooves and pointing at Squirmy flying by.

The entire town is on fire.

News Anchor Colt: "Attention, attention, this just in!"

The television screen shows a real monarch butterfly.

News Anchor Colt: "A giant monster is attacking Ponyville."

Fluttershy, who's watching the announcement, screams in fear and panic and runs right through the living room wall.

Rainbow Dash: "We did it, Pinkie Pie, we saved the town."

In the background, a great big explosion goes off.

Rainbow Dash: "Just think what might've happened if we didn't tell everypony about the monster."

Pinkie Pie: "About the what?

Just then, Squirmy flies by.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and everypony else runs away from Squirmy, but they're still being chased all over town by the monarch butterfly no matter where they go.

Cut to a black screen, then, a bus drops TwilightSparkle off.

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh dear, it looks like a tornado hit this place, where is everypony?"

_Squirmy flies by._

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, hey there, Squirmy, you weren't supposed to change 'til I got back."

Twilight Sparkle puts Squirmy in another jar.

Twilight Sparkle: "That oughta hold you, little fella."

everypony runs up to Twilight Sparkle, who has Squirmy in the jar.

Twilight Sparkle: "Hey, fillies."

Rainbow Dash: "Twilight caught the monster!"

Everypony cheers and picks up Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, and bring them into town.

Twilight Sparkle: "I didn't know I'd be missed more than anything else, gosh, maybe I should go outta town more often."

End of story sequence….

11


End file.
